If Only
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Chris is watching her, he can't take his eyes off of her - that's not unusual though, she is Stephanie after all. He knows what's coming, he just has to get her alone.


**Author's Note**: I thought I'd give this a try - it's not my usual type of writing, so bare with me. Review.

**If Only**

Two drinks into the party and Chris's eyes are already on Stephanie.

Paul is nowhere to be seen, most likely welcoming some naive new diva the only way he can. Not that he gives a shit or anything, Paul's distractions benefit Chris to no end – it'll make slipping away unnoticed with Stephanie all that much easier.

His eyes are still on her, watching her – he's watching how she discreetly rolls her eyes at the conversation she's having, he can tell it's not a comfortable conversation, not by a long shot, she's too tense and he can see frustration tint her eyes. He makes a move and slides up next to them – Stephanie and her father – and joins in on the conversation. Vince doesn't bat an eyelid as he does so, but he can see the twitch of Stephanie's mouth and how she bites down on the inside to hide it from Vince.

They talk for over ten minutes – nine minutes far too long in Chris's opinion, because he's not really listening. Yes, he nods and '_hmms_' in the appropriate places but all he's thinking about is Stephanie and the excuses that he's going to give Vince so he can maneuver her out of this room. As luck would have it Vince is called away, there's an issue with catering and Chris and Stephanie are left alone.

He turns to face her and his eyes dance and he's looking into her own and they mirror his. Chris grasps her by her elbow and then they're walking (or she's walking and he's following). When they stop they're in a room a floor up and they both can hear the hustle of the party below. He's about to open his mouth when she beats him to it.

"Didn't we agree, not to do this so publicly?"

He answers back, "You make it hard to stay away." He steps up to Stephanie and gives her that _come on, you're hot and you know I want you _smirk that he's been holding back since he walked up to her and her father. His face is right in Stephanie's personal space and Chris can smell the alcohol on her breath, right there with the Imperial Majesty perfume he bought her and the salon style hair product. But it's not the alcohol that fuels their actions. "You know you can't resist it either." His voice a whisper by her ear, his hand making a trail up her arm.

Stephanie barely reacts, and Chris's honestly kind of impressed – a weaker woman would have been his to mold, but not Stephanie, _never _Stephanie.

He doesn't say anything after that, he just waits – he knows it's coming. He counts to five and there it is, Stephanie's gaze drops down to Chris's lips like she can't quite help herself and Chris knows _exactly_ what's about to transpire.

(Which – okay, so he's married and so is she and that complicates things, ever so slightly, and maybe that says something about them both, but fuck it – they're both a little drunk (on each other) right now and maybe it's alright to just act out on instinct instead of planning avoidance techniques, that never work out anyways.)

Chris takes her by the wrist and pulls Stephanie to him and their eyes lock and their breathing's heavy and it's _delicious_. And when Chris starts moving backwards, their eyes still locked Stephanie just lets him.

Stephanie's still not saying anything, but if there's one thing Chris has excelled at over the years it's reading Stephanie, and he can see the way she's biting down on her lip and the they way her eyes keep dropping to Chris's mouth and back up to his eyes. Stephanie cannot _wait_. He knows this, but he always knows that.

When he presses his hips into Stephanie and feels her jerk into him, he's actually considering to himself that this is one of the best ideas he's ever had. He kisses her. Kisses her rougher and fervently than he's kissed anyone since the last times his lips touched Stephanie's. He's grown accustomed to the rush he gets when he hears Stephanie moan against his mouth, the one that moves straight to his groin and causes it to twitch. What he isn't expecting is the way Stephanie pauses and pushes him away so that she can breath, hot and shaky against Chris's mouth.

"I have a husband." She mutters finally, like she always does.

It's not a "no." it's never a "no."

"I have a wife." Chris says, his lips fleetingly attacking her neck as he speaks. "It's never stopped us before."

Stephanie has no answer to that and she leans forward until their lips are connected again, bruising and demanding now. Anything but tentative and remorseful and Chris cannot for the life of him stop the shiver that surges throughout him.

Stephanie brings her hands up to Chris's shoulders and grabs onto him like he's all that's what's keeping her from falling. It's hotter than anything Chris could imagine.

(Not that he hadn't imagined this. Over and over.)

Chris pulls her in closer if that's possible and buries his hand in Stephanie's hair and tugs while he kisses her back so hard that it feels like biting. And Stephanie moans again, longer than before and _needier_. Chris feels the pulse between his thighs, hard and scorching for this and answers Stephanie with something deeper and hungrier against her mouth.

Somewhere in all the kissing – before Chris slides his hands down to Stephanie's ass, but after Stephanie digs her nails into Chris's scalp like she wants this so bad – Stephanie's changed from moaning to gasping _oh god, Chris._ And Chris is trying not to think about the need right now because he wants this to last and if he gives in now, just lets it all go he'll crave it all over again but time will be against them and he just can't have that. But it's hard, so hard when he feels Stephanie just relax, relax enough to let her body take over. It's his most favorite thing about sex with Stephanie. They're so in sync, they can just feel and they'll know they'll get there just the same.

When Stephanie shifts and one of her knees slides between Chris's thighs, she presses up until she feels Chris gasp, and it's not a long wait.

Chris reacts to this and lets his hand slip from Stephanie's ass to the hem of her dress, and hikes it up. He drags his knuckles against Stephanie, through her panties (and _god_, she's so wet Chris can already feel it), and pulls away from Stephanie's mouth to gasp and whisper _I knew I'd make you like this._ Stephanie shudders and Chris presses harder, and this time Stephanie moans out louder than any previous outbursts and leans forward and rests her forehead against the curve of Chris's neck. Chris takes a breath, or five, slips his fingers under the waistband of Stephanie's panties, and his hand meets heat and slickness while Stephanie moans against her.

Chris knows exactly how this is going to go and he loves that he does

When Chris's fingers slip in, curling forward just a little bit, Stephanie cried out and flexes _around_ them. She moves them a little, fucking Stephanie gently, which of course makes Stephanie move her hops a lot more in response, rocking up to meet Chris's hand, and they stumble into a rhythm

Stephanie is giving him nothing but encouragement like she's never had someone touch her like this before. (And truthfully he's not surprised given who she is married to after all. God knows _he_ didn't give Stephanie the two kids she has). Stephanie's still breathing hard and warm Chris's neck, but now one of her legs are wrapped around Chris's waist and she's holding Chris close like he's the most important thing right now (he is), like she _needs_ Chris's hand between her thighs, fucking her and stroking her from the inside. She's crying out more, louder moans and little hitches of breath, faster and higher and before Chris knows it Stephanie is _done_. She's shuddering around him and cursing against his skin, her lips teasing Chris's throat.

Chris shudders, a little, and takes his hand back and waits. Stephanie is still braced against him, panting hot and trying to reclaim some of the breath she lost. And then – when her eyes travel up his face and meet his eyes – she pushes him back, gives herself some room and turns them so Chris is backed against the wall behind the, and drops to her knees.

Chris's eyes roll back and his breath hitches, because Stephanie turned him on a little (okay, a lot) and he needs this just as bad as she had and when Stephanie looks up at him and slips her fingers into the waistband to his trouser, undo's his button and pulls down the zip, Chris can only nod as his trousers drop.

Stephanie moves her mouth as she moves her hands, leaving teasing kisses all the way up Chris's thighs until he's actually _shaking_ with anticipation. Then, she moves and does it to his other leg and god it's _torture._

Chris's leg spread further and Stephanie's hand snake up and tease him a little more.

When Chris's boxers are pooling down around his ankles, joining his trousers, Stephanie is swiping her tongue across the head of his cock, slow and teasing and it feels good, it feels _so damn good._ It feels good enough that Chris drops a hand to the top of Stephanie's head and pulls her closer. He can barely resist the urge to shout out her name, so he bites down on his lip until it hurts, because he's not sure who would hear if he did. That's not even the point though.

The point is, Stephanie's doing all the right things, licking and nipping and swallowing him in all the right ways, until Chris groans long and hard and finishes hot and liquid against her mouth. The point is, Stephanie is everything. And everything is what he needs for his release.

It's funny, Chris thinks afterwards, while Stephanie straightens out her hair and Chris gets dressed. Because _this is all he gets, but he wants so much more _and laughing hides the ache inside and Stephanie knows it just as well as he does.

It's always the same, the goodbye. Whispered promises and lingering touches.

And as he watches the door close behind her, his lips still tingling from their kiss, he wishes for more.

_If only._

**End**


End file.
